


Darryl's New Family Rocks

by VeetVoojagig



Category: Dungeons and Daddies (Podcast)
Genre: Body Worship, Darryl deserves happiness goddammit, Established Relationship, F/M, Fingering, Future Fic, Kissing is a good way to keep someone quiet, M/M, Married sex is still good, Polyamory, Restraining
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-05-20 20:01:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19383718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeetVoojagig/pseuds/VeetVoojagig
Summary: Somehow they make it out alive and get home, and now have a whole new life ahead of them.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my buddy Sas, and my friends at the DnDads Patreon Discord server, for so much support!
> 
>  
> 
> (Rating will be raised if/when sexytimes ensue)

The Odyssey pulled into its last stop before its final destination. Henry looked out the window at his house. Home. He wasn’t sure they’d ever make it here. A smile crossed his face, and he looked over at the driver. “Uh, well, guess this is it,” Darryl said, meeting Henry’s eyes for a brief moment before looking down. “I’ll be seeing you?”

Oh, that tone killed him. He reached out and put his hand on Darryl’s thigh, hoping their children wouldn’t see, but knowing that contact would reinforce what he said. “Of course you will,” he murmured. “In fact… why don’t you and Grant stay for dinner? You can call Carol and tell her you’re fine,” he added. The look of relief on the man’s face filled him with a sudden determination to never let him go. “Boys, why don’t you take Grant inside and show him where to wash his hands?”

There was a clamor of rambunctious, beautiful boys leaping from the minivan and dashing towards the house, and a grunt as a more sullen boy followed behind. As soon as the three were out of sight Henry grabbed the other man’s hand and held it tightly. “Darryl,” he said quickly. “You shouldn’t go back there. I don’t… I don’t want to say anything bad about, well, about your wife, but… don’t go back. I’ll work something out.” 

Darryl stared at him, mouth open. “You… want me to…” 

Henry leaned across the center console, his lips tenderly pressing against Darryl’s. “Stay with me,” he murmured. His fingers brushed lightly over his cheek. “Let me go talk to Mercedes. I’m sure she’ll understand.” 

“You…” Darryl let out a breath. “You’re insane, Henry,” he said with a wry half smile. “Okay.” He squeezed Henry’s hand. 

“No, really, this’ll work, don’t worry. Come on.” 

He hopped out of the van and went to the door, opening it in time to hear Lark saying “... And we were a Lord of Chaos! Until Dad ruined everything,” with Sparrow’s quick rejoinder of “He taught us to be love wolves!”

“Now, boys, let’s get ready for dinner, all right, and let me and Mom talk a little, okay? I promise you’ll get to tell her everything soon.” He put a hand on each of their backs and pushed them gently towards the restroom. “Grant, buddy, you want to go with them? Wash your hands?” 

Darryl’s son barely looked up at him, then made a noise and shrugged before stalking after the twins. 

Henry leaned in and pressed a soft kiss to his wife’s cheek. “Mercedes, honey, I need to talk to you. I know we’ve just been on this, ah, soccer trip and everything, but a lot has happened, really, and, well, to make a very long story short, I fell in love with someone and he’s lingering outside and we can’t let him go home to a bad situation, please, can we let him stay? And possibly his son?” 

There was a moment of silence as Mercedes tipped her head and raised an eyebrow, studying his face. “You certainly work fast,” she said dryly, sliding her hands into her pockets. Her eyes twinkled, and Henry let out a sigh of relief. 

“Time is, well, complicated,” he said, reaching out to rub her arm gently. They’d spent weeks in that magical realm, and barely one afternoon had passed at home. 

“Tell me about it,” she said, laughing. “Well, go on, bring him in here so we can make him comfortable.” She patted his rump indulgently to shoo him away. 

Henry kissed her tenderly before pulling away. “You’re wonderful,” he said with a smile. “I’ll be right back.” 

He hurried back out to find Darryl on the porch. “You could have come in,” he said, taking his hand and tugging gently. “Come on, it’s okay, you’re going to stay with us.” He smiled warmly up at him, trying to be reassuring. 

“Okay,” Darryl murmured after a moment, and let the other man draw him into the house. Henry could tell he was still worried, and he squeezed his hand tightly. He’d love Mercedes, it was impossible not to. 

He pulled him into the living room, and he could hear the boys fighting and splashing in the bathroom still, so they probably had a few minutes of privacy left at least. “Mercedes Oak-Garcia, my lovely wife, I’d like you to meet Mr. Darryl Wilson,” he said with a smile. 

 

Darryl already had his hand out for a firm handshake, faltered slightly at his introduction being preempted, and went ahead anyway. “Darryl Wilson, pleased to meet you,” he said, squeezing her hand in a manly but not crushing kind of way. You could tell a lot about a man from his handshake, after all, and he wanted her to know he was honorable and trustworthy. 

Oh, fuck, he was having an affair with her husband, his handshake was a lie, what the hell was he doing here? He pulled his hand back and rubbed his palms on his jeans. “I, uh, thanks,” he said. 

“Don’t mention it,” the woman said warmly. “For now there’s a couch in the basement, but we’ll get a comfortable bed set up there as soon as possible. I’m sure the guest room could be easily set up for your son, when he wants to stay over. And we’ll hire someone to put a lock on the door to the basement, so you can have private time with Henry without the children stumbling in, if you don’t feel comfortable sharing the master bedroom.” 

“Oh, don’t hire someone, I can take care of installing a lock, no problem,” he said before his brain caught up with the rest of the sentence. “Wait, what?” He blinked, then glanced rapidly between the couple standing with arms casually around each other. 

“You’re welcome in the master bedroom at any time,” Mercedes went on, “but of course you’re not obligated to do anything you don’t want to, and even if you do decide to stay with us you need your own space.” 

“I believe it’s called a _man cave_ ,” Henry said, and Darryl’s heart melted as it always did when Henry awkwardly used sports metaphors for his benefit. But he was still not following the situation, he couldn’t be.

He grabbed Henry’s wrist and tugged. “Dad huddle,” he muttered. 

Henry slipped away from his wife and leaned in, hooking an arm around his waist. “What’s wrong?” he said quietly. 

“What did you tell her?” Darryl murmured, resisting the urge to pull him close. His wife was watching, for God’s sake. He was a horrible man. 

But Henry’s palm was pressing against his cheek, and he looked down to see the man smiling up into his eyes. “I told her I’m in love with you, of course,” he said. 

Darryl sagged forward, leaning against Henry and clinging to him tightly, leaving the smaller man struggling to hold him up. “I said you were crazy,” he said breathlessly, wishing he hadn’t left his sunglasses in the car so he could cover the threatening tears. 

“Good gracious, Henry, did you not tell him what he was getting into?” he heard Mercedes say in exasperation through his fog of emotions he wanted to completely deny. But Henry made it difficult. Henry made him want to feel everything. He squeezed him tighter and gave in, kissing him firmly on the lips right in front of his wife. “I love you too,” he whispered after he pulled away. 

Before Henry could respond there was a loud crash, followed by several thumps interrupted by childish voices, and the twins careened down the stairs, grappling with each other, and collapsed in a pile of punching arms and kicking legs at the bottom of the stairs. “Lark, Sparrow,” Henry said firmly as he stepped away, or rather what Darryl figured Henry thought was firm but was a bit lacking in his opinion. “Now, we don’t roughhouse inside, do we? No, we save that for outside, after dinner.” 

Darryl watched without criticizing, though, as the man went to his children and tried to pull them apart and get them to their feet. Wasn’t his place to tell another dad how to do it, was it. After a moment he felt a hand on the small of his back, and looked down to see Henry’s wife beside him. “You are welcome here, you know,” she said softly. “You seem like a good man, and Henry has good judgement. I trust him completely.” She smiled warmly. “Welcome to the family.” 

Family. He stared at her for a long moment, then a smile slowly crept onto his face. He had a family. He glanced to the stairs, where Grant was coming down, glued to his phone like always. He turned back to Mercedes and held out his hand to her for another handshake. “Thank you,” he said softly. "Thank you so much."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darryl gets settled in. And gets a bit more than that.

Two beautiful boys were tucked into bed, and double checked to make sure they were still there, then triple checked because you could never be too sure with clever, imaginative boys like that, but they seemed to be sleeping and likely to stay that way. They’d been through a lot, after all. They all had. Henry was ready to sleep for a week, himself. 

First he needed to make sure Darryl had everything he needed, though. He found a couple fluffy pillows and a nice, warm blanket, and walked to the stairs to the basement. His steps slowed as a voice reached his ears, plaintive and haltering. “Carol, no, no, okay, listen, Grant’s okay, I promise. We’re just spending the night at one of his friends’. No, he’s asleep already, yes, okay, yes. I have to get the van washed before I come home, but yeah, I’ll have Grant home right after I do that in the morning. Right. Goodnight, honey. I… goodnight.” His tone was getting more frazzled right up until the end, and the tinny voice echoing outward was not pleasant. 

Henry carefully set down his armful of bedding as Darryl ended his call. He sat down on the top step next to him and put a hand on his shoulder. “Hey, you okay?” he asked softly. “That didn’t sound fun.” 

Darryl wiped his hand over his eyes. As much as he tried to hide it, Henry could tell he’d been crying, if only a little. He tightened his grip on his shoulder, and the man turned to look at him. “I didn’t say ‘I love you,’” he said. “When I hung up. I don’t know if I’ve ever done that before.” 

“Oh, honey.” Henry slid his arms around him and held him close. “It’s okay,” he murmured. “It’s okay. Everything won’t change overnight. You can have time to process.” He pressed a gentle kiss to his temple and sighed. “I won’t push you to anything, either,” he added, a trifle reluctantly. “If you want to go home to her, I won’t stop you. I don’t think it’s good for you, but it’s not my call.”

He leaned into his embrace. “No,” he said softly. “No, I don’t want to go back.” He turned to look into Henry’s eyes, reaching up to touch his cheek. "I don't know if she ever really loved me." 

Henry tightened his lips slightly. He wouldn't say anything denigratory about someone who had been so important to someone he cared about, but… Carol made it hard to stick to that resolution. "Well, you did very well just then," he said with an encouraging smile. "Now you can relax and save worry for another day." He ran his fingers gently through Darryl's hair. 

Darryl's answering smile was a bit shaky, but it was there, and that's what mattered. "Yeah," he said quietly. “Yeah.” He reached up and caught Henry’s hand, squeezing it tightly. When Henry chuckled and tried to pull away, Darryl just held him more tightly. An arm hooked around his waist and he found himself being drawn into Darryl’s lap. 

“Stop it, I’m supposed to get you settled in comfortably,” he said with a wry smile, but he curled his arm around Darryl’s neck and made no effort to move. 

“This is comfortable,” the other man murmured against his ear, his voice low. Henry bit his lip to keep from making a sound. It was incredible--and not fair--how this man could affect him with voice alone. 

He tugged a lock of Darryl’s hair. “I meant,” he said firmly, trying to hold fast, “downstairs, in bed.” 

Oh, wait. He could already tell that was going to backfire seconds before he felt Darryl shifting beneath him. An arm went under his knees and Darryl stood in one almost smooth motion. “We can do that,” the larger man said with a grin. And then he was walking down the stairs.

“I’ve about had it with your macho alpha bullshit,” he gasped, the breathless quality of it betraying him. He clung to his shoulders and buried his face in his neck. “You can’t see where you’re going, you’re going to get us both killed or at least maimed, and I’ll have to crawl to the first aid kit which is conveniently on the wall near the bottom of the stairs.” With kids like his you had to be prepared, after all. 

Darryl just laughed and made it to the end of the staircase without any issue. He quickly crossed to the couch and dropped Henry there. “You all right now?” he asked, looking down at him with an amused glint in his eyes. 

Henry sat up quickly, holding up a hand. “Darryl, wait, you just had a very traumatic phonecall and the realizations that went with that and we should probably talk about that before--” 

Lips cut him off, pressing against his in a hard, forceful kiss. He shouldn’t have taught Darryl that move, he was too good at it. He groaned softly, gripping his shoulders as Darryl pushed him back down onto the couch, kneeling above him. Well, he could hardly argue with such enthusiasm, especially not as Darryl’s tongue worked into his mouth and his hand pressed against his tenderest bits through his trousers. 

He melted under him for a few moments, rocking into his touch and moaning wantonly into his mouth. It was difficult to break away, but he managed it, gasping roughly. “Darryl, wait, are you sure?” he asked. “We can still talk.” 

“Henry. Shut up,” Darryl growled, kissing him again. “I’ve been wanting this all night and would have gotten to it sooner if Carol…” He broke off and closed his eyes. “Please. I need this.” 

He curled his hand gently around the back of Darryl’s neck, looking up into his pained face. They would have to talk about it, about his wife, about what he was going to do about all of it, but… it wouldn’t hurt to let him have this night. He pressed his lips tenderly to the other man’s. “I love you, you know,” he murmured. “I’m all yours.” 

Darryl sighed softly and kissed him back, slower and more gentle than before. “I love you, too,” he whispered. 

Warmth filled Henry’s heart, and he smiled up at him. “Well, then, stallion,” he said, just a bit ironically, “I’m all yours.” He stretched up into a kiss, letting it grow deeper and more passionate with each moment. “Take me,” he murmured against his lips. 

Without an instant’s hesitation, hands were tearing off his pants, and Darryl was shifting above him. His weight settled between his legs. And Darryl’s mouth was on his neck, kissing, sucking, as he ripped open his shirt as well. Fingers trailed over his skin, igniting fire in their wake. “Darryl, jiminy crickets, please.” 

Darryl’s assault on his neck paused slightly as a snorting chuckle escaped him. “Damn it, Henry,” he said, pressing a soft kiss to his jaw. Henry could feel him smiling against his skin. “I was getting somewhere.” 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” he said, wiggling slightly under him. 

“Someday I’m going to make you actually swear,” Darryl said with a soft laugh. He took advantage of their slower pace to draw back and strip off his own clothes. Henry propped himself on his elbows, watching in adoration. They’d done this enough--and he’d been ebullient in his praise enough--that Darryl wasn’t as embarrassed of his body as he was at first. And he had no reason to be. He was beautiful. He might not be perfect, but who was? And who needed that in a man? 

Darryl caught him looking and blushed slightly, though he had a pleased smile on his face. “Stop it,” he said bashfully. 

“Never.” Henry sat up, reaching out to brush his fingers down Darryl’s chest. Since that first time he’d accidentally ripped his shirt off when trying to keep him from going into the sex pit, he’d just wanted to see him like this as often as possible. “I will always tell you just how lovely you are.” 

Then Darryl’s mouth was on his, hungry and rough. He dragged his hands down Darryl’s back as the man laid him down on the couch again. He gripped his rear and dragged him closer. Those jeans were a problem, though. He moved his hands around to fumble with his fly, and Darryl quickly took over, shoving down his pants. 

He pushed on his shoulders, freeing his mouth for just a moment. "My pocket," he said breathlessly. "Lube." Heck, he was glad to be back with all the comforts of home. No more relying on conjured oil from a magic jug. They’d run out of condoms after a bit, since he kept trying to use them as gloves, and had done without--something he’d have to talk to Mercedes about, and get them all tested, just in case something had been passed along courtesy of Darryl’s untrustworthy wife--but for tonight he wasn’t going to worry. 

Darryl pulled back with a low growl. “Right. Where?” he asked, as if he hadn’t been the one to get rid of Henry’s trousers. Henry gestured vaguely to the floor, hoping that would inspire Darryl to figure out for himself where he’d dropped them. He heard Darryl rummaging, his weight pinning Henry down as he leaned over the edge of the couch. Unintelligible muttering was followed by an “Aha!” as Darryl levered himself up again. He waved the tube of lube at Henry and raised his eyebrows. “I’m starting to think you didn’t just want to get me settled,” he said. 

“It doesn’t hurt to be prepared,” Henry said with a wry grin. “In more ways than one.” He wiggled suggestively beneath him, grinding up against his thighs. 

“God, Henry, that was awful. All right, just hold on.” There was a muffled laugh and shifting above him, then a slick finger pressed against his entrance. He tipped his head back and groaned as Darryl pushed in, stretching him quickly and not wasting time getting a second and third finger inside him. Oh, he was getting good at that. He closed his eyes, trying to control his breathing until Darryl’s hand pulled away, coaxing out a whimper. 

“Shh, hang on, just a second,” Darryl murmured against his ear as he repositioned himself. There was pressure, and heat, and just a hint of pain as he entered him slowly, a groan falling from his lips. Henry stroked his face and gave a nod of encouragement as he could see his lover's patience was slipping, and Darryl gave a relieved huff of breath and pushed home in one rough thrust. 

Henry cried out, then slapped a hand over his mouth. The kids were asleep upstairs, he couldn't wake them. He gave a muffled groan and wrapped his legs around Darryl's waist. Fingers curled around his wrist, pulling his hand over his head and pinning it there, Darryl’s mouth replacing it to stifle his sounds. 

His free hand tangled in Darryl’s hair, holding him there while he kissed him back desperately. Darryl rocked into his body firmly, steadily, driving deep and sending waves of bliss cascading through him. Darryl’s mouth kept him from begging as well as screaming, but every inch of his body pressed against him, silently pleading for more in the only way it could. Darryl seemed to understand, or felt as desperate himself, and started thrusting harder and faster. 

He gasped into his mouth, hardly able to breathe, just as unable to think coherently. His other wrist was suddenly constrained, pinned beside the first by Darryl’s large hand. He bit his lip, trying to keep quiet, knowing he would fail before long as Darryl pulled back for better leverage. Rough, powerful thrusts slammed Darryl deep into him. 

“Consarn it, Darryl, _please_ ,” Henry groaned. He tugged against his hands, but wasn’t surprised or upset when it accomplished nothing. “ _Darr--_ ”

Darryl’s mouth was on his, his tongue delving deep inside to silence him. His hands were suddenly free, and fingers were digging into his thigh, lifting for the perfect angle. And perfect was exactly right. Henry’s scream was swallowed by Darryl’s mouth as he released between them, splashing onto their stomachs. 

A few more sharp, erratic thrusts pushed him through his orgasm until Darryl grunted and stilled, panting hoarsely. “Fuck,” he said. He leaned down, pressing his forehead against Henry’s with a tired smile. 

Henry cupped his cheek gently. “Love you,” he murmured. 

“I love you, too,” Darryl said, his voice thick with emotion. 

He wrapped his arms around the larger man’s shoulders, drawing him down against him into a tender hug. “Thank you,” he said softly. “I’m so glad you decided to stay.” He paused for a moment as something occurred to him. “Oh, gosh darn it, I left your blankets and pillows upstairs.”

Darryl chuckled and didn’t move. “I’ve got a pillow,” he said, shifting to rest his head on Henry’s shoulder. 

“Shush, love. There’s not enough room for us both to sleep here. And, well. I haven’t, ah. Really seen Mercedes in a very long time.” He touched Darryl’s cheek, hoping he’d understand. 

There was a moment of silence, and Darryl pulled away, climbing off the couch. “Right,” he said softly. “Sorry. I’ll just…” 

Henry caught his hand. “We’ll go bed shopping tomorrow,” he said firmly. “I want you to be comfortable here, and then, well, I can fit in with you,” he said, looking up into his eyes seriously. He didn’t want Darryl to doubt for a second that he was important to him. He brought his hand to his lips and kissed it softly. “Get some sleep. Tomorrow’s a new day.” 

He climbed to his feet, still holding Darryl’s hand, and squeezed it tightly before letting go to gather up his clothes. He tugged on his boxers. That would be enough to sneak back to his room. “Darryl,” he said softly.

“Yeah, Henry. It’s okay,” he answered. He gave a wry smile. “I’ll see you tomorrow.” He looked like he was going to say something else, but he shook his head instead. 

Henry stretched up and kissed his cheek gently. “I love you, darling. I’ll get your blankets. Sleep well, all right?” 

“I’ll try.” He pulled Henry against him, holding him for a long moment before letting him go at last. “Good night.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darryl worries, and Mercedes and Henry reconnect.

There was a light blinking in the corner, a small flash of red to show that the smoke detector was working. Otherwise the room was dark. No windows. No illumination. 

Just like his thoughts. Dark, cloudy, unintelligible. 

What the hell was he doing here? Lying in the dark, away from his home, from his wife. Hell, he was _cheating_ on his wife. With another man. In _his_ wife’s house. 

He rubbed his eyes, moaning softly to himself. It had all made sense when they were in another world, when Carol was a distant, half forgotten thing, when he started suspecting her, when Henry didn’t talk about his wife… 

How could she be all right with this? How could any of them? 

In the morning… he should go home. Shouldn’t he? How could he work out what was right when everything was wrong? He was intruding here. 

Darryl closed his eyes, trying to breathe evenly. In the morning. He’d have to see Carol. He’d have to take Grant home. He’d have to… decide what he was doing. He sighed softly. If only everything could be as simple as it was when he was holding Henry in his arms. That was _home._ He turned over on the couch, getting closer to the fabric. He could still smell him there. Breathing him in like that slowly calmed him, and he cradled a pillow to his chest until he drifted into oblivion. 

 

The door clicked open, and she looked over the top of her book, her eyebrows soaring upward as she took in her husband’s appearance. Tight boxer briefs on full display, the rest of his clothing cradled in his arms until he dropped them into the hamper by the door. He turned and met her eyes, and she let out an admiring wolf-whistle. His already flushed, sweat-slickened skin turned a shade deeper. “Hello, love,” he said with a wry smile.

“Hello, sweetheart,” she answered dryly. “The post-coital glow suits you.” She held out a hand to him. “I take it our friend is settled now?” 

“I hope so.” Henry slid into the bed beside her, curling up against her side and pulling her close. She carefully marked her place and set the book on the bedside table. He sighed softly. “I’m not sure how much he trusts this. We’ll have to show him he really belongs.” 

Mercedes gently kissed his forehead. “We will,” she promised. 

Henry’s lips tenderly found her own. “I missed you,” he murmured. 

She chuckled softly; after all, it hadn’t seemed that long to her. “Well, I missed you, too, darling. Now, tell me everything. The boys filled me in on a bit, but you know how they like to make things up. Do you think our chanting helped you get back?"

He kissed her again with a soft chuckle. “It must have done, mi amor,” he said, then launched into a fascinating tale of another world and magic and the quest for the lost children, and also his slow courtship of Darryl. "And I'm so sorry I didn't tell you about him when I called," he said as he reached the end. "I just had so much going on and I couldn't focus on anything but how much I needed you right then."

"Shh, love, I understand. It must have been awful,” she said softly. She ran her fingers gently through his hair. 

“It wasn’t great, no,” he said, resting his head on her shoulder and closing his eyes. “But we’re here, now, and our beautiful boys are safe, and I can keep Darryl away from that… that _woman_ ,” he said, spite in his voice even in the face of his attempt at polite words. 

Mercedes raised an eyebrow. That wasn’t like him at all. “That bad?” she asked soothingly. 

He sighed and draped an arm over her waist. “She’s cheating on him. It’s obvious. And she doesn’t appreciate how sweet he is. He’s got the biggest heart.” 

She smiled tenderly and stroked his tousled hair. “He sounds wonderful. I’ll look forward to getting to know him.” She trusted her husband implicitly; he wouldn’t have brought someone into their home that didn’t deserve to be a part of their lives. His eyes opened and looked up into hers, and the warmth and love brimming in them made her weak, as always. His fingers curled around her wrist, gently pulling her hand down from his hair and to his lips, pressing a delicate kiss to the center of her palm before drawing the tip of her index finger into his mouth, caressing slowly with his tongue. 

A soft gasp escaped her, followed by a chuckle. “Well, aren’t you eager?” she purred. “I would have thought you were tired out from all your… exertions.” 

Her finger popped free of his lips as he drew his head back. “Well…” He gave a rueful smile. “Somewhat. But I haven’t touched you in far too long.” His hand moved down, slipping underneath her soft cotton t-shirt, warm and firm against her stomach. 

“Mm.” She closed her eyes, her muscles flexing slightly under his touch. She could feel his smile as he kissed her jaw. He always picked up on her reactions, however subtle they were. That was scientists for you--minute attention to detail. The only way he’d be more enthralled by her, she liked to joke, was if she was made of rock, then he’d never take his hands off her. 

Henry’s hand moved upwards, hitching her shirt up as it caught on his wrist, letting cool air waft on her exposed abdomen. She shivered slightly, just before his fingertips brushed the underside of her breast. She gaped softly and he shifted, levering himself up to carefully remove her shirt. His head dipped once the fabric was out of the way, lips slowly exploring her collarbone as his hand returned to gently cup her breast. His thumb slowly circled her nipple, drawing a breathy moan from her lips. “Oh, yes, my strong Oak tree,” she said. 

“My bold blossom, my lioness,” he murmured in return. His lips pressed a gentle kiss to the top of her breast before closing softly around her other nipple, his thumb still lightly massaging the other. Mercedes arched under him, gasping roughly. He continued teasing her with featherlight touches until she could barely stand it and she groaned his name pleadingly. 

He shifted, curling against her side again, laying a soft kiss beneath her ear. “Shh, Mercedes, mi amor, I have you,” he breathed. His teeth gently scraped her neck as his hand slipped beneath the waist of her loose sleep shorts. Her inner walls clenched in anticipation and need, and her fingers curled around his arm. 

His palm applied light pressure as his fingertips brushed her lips. She trembled and mouthed “please,” giving a moan of relief when he didn’t make her wait. His finger slipped between her folds, slowly caressing the entrance of her vagina, easily moving over her slick flesh to her clit. He rubbed her gently, kissing her neck as each touch made her thighs tremble. “Henry!” she gasped breathlessly. 

“Shh, my love.” He didn’t let up for an instant, deftly drawing her closer and closer to the brink. Just as she felt about to explode, however, the pressure lessened and she let out a whine. Her head cleared slightly, but before she could manage words, his fingers dipped inside her. 

She groaned and closed her eyes, hands tangling in the sheets below her. Her hips jerked into his touch, her muscles clenching to draw him deeper. The sudden change in sensations was everything, and all he had to do was curl his fingers a couple times before she was shuddering in release. 

She lay, panting, as her husband slowly drew his hand away and cleaned it out of sight, then drew her into his arms. He nuzzled her cheek. “Night, mi amor,” he murmured with a hint of a yawn.

Chuckling softly, she pressed into his embrace. “Is that all?” she asked teasingly, as if he hadn’t played her like his instrument to a perfect crescendo. 

“It’s been a very long day,” he said, squeezing her tightly. “Love you, though.” 

“I know, my darling boy, get some rest.” She patted his arm as he yawned against her ear again. 

“Mm hmm. Oh, Mercedes, love? I ran out of condoms, so I’ll make sure me and Darryl get tested soon.” 

She raised an eyebrow. “You were certainly busy, weren’t you,” she said dryly. 

“It wasn’t like that. Not mostly. I used them as gloves sometimes.” 

“Sleep, Henry. I’ll ask about that later.” She chuckled again and closed her eyes, glad to be in her darling man’s arms once more, even if it hadn’t been more than a day from her perspective. And tomorrow they could begin stitching together their new family.


End file.
